Akai Ito  A Linha Vermelha
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Um fio invisível liga o dedo mindinho daqueles que estão destinados a encontrarem-se, independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância. A linha pode ser esticada ou enrolar, mas nunca se parte." YAOI - Matt/Mello


Eu tinha certeza que não estava fazendo uma escolha que me arrependeria.

A tempestade que caía do lado de fora só tornava tudo ainda mais difícil. Matt dormia calmo, relaxado... Estava dormindo em paz. Eu queria poder levá-lo comigo, não estava afim de abandoná-lo naquele orfanato. Com certeza, quando descobrisse a minha fuga no outro dia, Matt ficaria irado comigo. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele me perdoaria. Afinal... Eu estaria fazendo o melhor para nós.

Sento-me na beirada da cama de Matt e passo a mão por seus cabelos. Macios, sedosos e rubros. Sentiria falta da textura e do cheiro deles. Aproximo-me e cheiro seu cabelo... Pêssego. Um cheiro doce de pêssego. Matt se vira na cama, ficando de frente para mim. Seu rosto era tão angelical enquanto ele dormia... Sem perceber, afago suas bochechas coradas e quentes. Aquela seria a última vez que minhas mãos o tocariam.

Minha mão desce e o meu polegar passa de leve por sua boca. Ah, eu queria saber o gosto dela. Depois de passar anos apaixonado por Matt, eu não descobriria se ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Sim, apaixonado. E me doía pensar nisso. Se eu pudesse ficar apenas mais um pouco só para aproveitar a chance...

– Mello? – A voz de Matt sai manhosa. Olho para seus olhos e o meu amigo está se sentando, olhando para mim com uma interrogação na cabeça. Relaxo minha mão e ela cai do lado do meu corpo.

Eu olho dentro dos olhos castanhos de Matt e sinto meu coração fraquejar em uma ou duas batidas. Aqueles olhos... Eu jamais os encararia daquela forma. Eu jamais descobriria os pensamentos dele através de um olhar de novo. Eu jamais contaria segredos a ele apenas encarando-o. Sinto uma lágrima descer por meu rosto – eu estava... Chorando? Desvio o olhar virando o rosto.

– Me... Mello? – Matt se assusta – O que aconteceu? – Ele segura meus braços, me fazendo voltar a olhar para ele.

Meus olhos voltam a focalizar nos lábios de meu amigo, e tudo acontece de uma vez. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, segurei Matt pelo rosto e encostei nossos lábios, formando um beijo. Ele se assustou, mas logo aceitou, passando os braços pela minha nuca, juntando ainda mais nossas bocas. O beijo se intensifica enquanto eu desejava que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Durante todo o tempo que passei na Wammy's, tudo o que fiz foi reclamar, reclamar e reclamar ainda mais de Near, não dando atenção à Matt. Mas quando isso mudou, percebi que ele era a pessoa que eu estava destinado a passar o resto de meus dias. Lembro que descobri meus sentimentos por ele há algumas semanas, quando Linda contou uma lenda chinesa chamada Akai Ito, onde fala que você está unido à pessoa que você está destinado a ficar junto por uma linha vermelha. Linda brincou, dizendo que eu e Matt estávamos unidos pela linha vermelha. Eu raciocinei nisso mais tarde e percebi que estava apaixonado. Maldita Linda... Maldita lenda...

Alguns instantes depois, separamos nossos rostos um pouco e nos olhamos. Ah, sim, eu sentiria falta do olhar confuso de Matt. E do sorriso dele, dos olhos, da sua boca, do seu gosto... E, principalmente, dele. Nada me faria mais falta que a presença dele.

– Eu te amo, Matt – Sussurro, olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorri para mim.

– Eu também te amo, Mello – Ele me deu um beijo rápido e voltou a me olhar – Afinal de contas, Linda estava certa. Estamos unidos pela linha vermelha – Eu rio do comentário dele, um pouco surpreso que ele tivesse pensado a mesma coisa que eu. Matt e sua mania de fazer piadinhas fora de hora...

– É, pelo menos ela serviu pra alguma coisa.

Ele riu e voltamos a nos beijar. Algumas horas depois, Matt dormiu, e abraçado a mim. Esperei ter certeza que estava num sono profundo para poder sair. Peguei minha mochila e saí do quarto, deixando a pessoa que eu amava dormindo. Quando chego à sala, abro a porta furtivamente e saio preparado para enfrentar o que viria para mim no futuro.

Pensando no que Linda falou, ela realmente tinha razão. Eu tinha certeza daquilo. Eu e Matt estávamos ligados pela invisível linha vermelha, nós estávamos destinados a ficar juntos.

Eu sorrio ao pensar nisto.

Afinal, enquanto eu e Matt estivermos unidos pela linha vermelha, jamais estaremos separados. Nós iremos nos encontrar, algum dia, no futuro.

E enquanto a linha vermelha nos prender, eu e Matt estaremos sempre juntos.

"**Um fio invisível liga o dedo mindinho daqueles que estão destinados a encontrarem-se,  
Independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância.  
A linha pode ser esticada ou enrolar,**  
**mas nunca se parte.****"**


End file.
